The Prisoner of the Desert
Synopsis The school is holding cheerleading practices in the gym. Leo's classmates Kay and Astrid get into an argument about Astrid's bad attitude. Astrid is cruel and dismissive towards the girls who try out for the team. Despite her efforts, Kay can't get Astrid to change her lousy attitude. Back in Egyxos, Exaton and his followers come up with the plan of kidnapping Kay to use her as a means to control Leo. When Anubi and his men arrive at Leo's school, Leo fights them off. Only to learn from Anubi that he was merely a distraction. Anubi explains that Kay has been kidnapped while Leo was fighting with them. In a panic, Leo runs to the last place he saw Kay. Only to run right into her, much to his shock. Though he quickly discovers that Anubi and his men did kidnap another girl, Astrid. Meanwhile Astrid is brought before Exaton, and her true identity is revealed. In the end, Exaton decides that Leo would come to rescue any human in danger and settles on holding Astrid until he comes. Astrid decides to make the best of her situation and begins ordering Karnak around as if he were her butler. Leo goes to Kefer to tell him what has happened to Astrid. Together Leo, Kefer and Ramses come up with a plan. They will attack Exaton's pyramid, and make it appear that Astrid is safe with Ramses posing as her. Leading Exaton's main army away whilst Leo searches for the real Astrid. The plan goes off perfectly, but Leo is forced to reveal his identity to Astrid during the rescue. Once everyone is safely back in the city of Egyxos, Astrid has come to appreciate Leo better. Though she plans on revealing everything that's transpired to their classmates, much to Leo's grief. Before they leave for Earth Osiride gives Astrid a "gift". A pendant, which when worn causes her to instantly fall asleep. Osiride explains to a confused Leo that the pendant will erase Astrid's short-term memories. What little she'll remember of Egyxos will seem like a vague dream. Leo returns home with Astrid, but when Astrid awakens she seems to remember more than she was supposed to. She still has a newfound admiration for Leo (though she can't remember exactly why) and her general attitude has also improved. Much to the shock of Kay, and to Leo's exasperation. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Ramses * Neith * Osiride Dark Army * Exaton * Anubi * Thoth * Sekhmet * Hatanor * Karnak * Nakt Others * Kay * Dale * Bernie * Astrid * Colin Quotes "In basketball we call this a pivot, my coach would be proud. Although I don't think he'd be proud of the latest disaster towards his car." :— Leo realizes he just damaged his coaches car, again. Hatanor: "It's not her? She seems rather pretty to me." Astrid: "You can say that again! Monster!" Hatanor: *frightened* "She seems rather pretty to me!" :— Hatanor takes Astrid's orders to heart. "I beg of you Exaton, hurry up and send this girl home." :— Poor Karnak, stuck dealing with the demanding Astrid. "You know, this armor is a really good look for you." :— Astrid takes learning Leo's secret life as a superhero in stride. Trivia * Osiride's memory-wiping technology doesn't completely erase Astrid's memories of Egyxos. This would be a recurring problem throughout the series. Real-world references Category:Episodes